The Sun Sets (Lilo version)
Stitch stepped down the little carpeted stairs before running to Lilo and taking both of her hands in his, tears filling his black eyes. "You're the one." "Stitch!" Angel shouted, "Get away from her!" She stopped herself as her real voice (which was Gnorga's) came out loud. She gasped as she covered her mouth in shock when she remembered that she no longer had control of Lilo's voice. But Stitch ignored her and pressed his forehead against the Hawaiian human girl's, saying, "It-It was you all the time." He felt like a fool for not realizing it sooner. He should have realized it when he first saw her. She looked just like the girl who had rescued him. Lilo started to lean closer to each other as she said, "Oh, Stitch, I-I wanted to tell you." But just as it seemed Stitch and Lilo were going to kiss for good, Angel stopped them, yelling in Gnorga's voice, "STITCH, NO!!" The sun finally disappeared in the horizon. Lilo's third day as a human was now over. She groaned in pain and looked up as she fell onto the hard decked ground beneath her. "You're too late!" Angel laughed in Gnorga's voice, as Stitch stared down at Lilo. The skirt of her muumuu and her legs swirled in the sudden wind, wrapping themselves tightly around her as they transformed into nothing more than a bright, lavender aura of glowing light; a light that faded moments later, revealing that she was starting to lose her human legs as they turned into her red mertail with the clear red fins. However, she was still wearing the same muumuu. Stitch gasped in complete shock. "YOU'RE TOO LATE!!!!!!!" Angel gleefully laughed in Gnorga's voice. On The word "late," Angel curled her glove-clad fingertips as lavender crackles and thunder escaped from the tips of her fingers and was coated in a swirl of crimson light as her pale blue wedding outfit ripped, revealing her true self as the evil Queen Gnorga. She laughed as the whole crowd of people and animals reacted with shock and disgust upon seeing the half-troll half-octopus. Gnorga cackled as she crawled down the deck to Stitch and Lilo, snatched up the mermaid, and in a moment sat on the railing, snickering, "So long, lover boy!" Her arms were around Lilo's waist. With one final cackle, she jumped over the side of the boat. Stitch ran to the edge trying to catch Lilo's hand. "Lilo!" he cried. But it was too late, and the two sea beings disappear under the waves. As they descended into the depths of the sea, Lilo's muumuu had turned back into her red flowered tank top. As Gnorga continued in the direction of her cavern, Megavolt and Quackerjack followed close behind. A smug smile danced on her face as she dragged her victim by her wrist, thinking of her upcoming triumph. "Poor little princess. It's not you I'm after," she said. "I've a much bigger fish to fry!" Horace suddenly appeared, and Lilo breathed a sigh of relief. "Gnorga, stop!" he bellowed, coming into view and stopping Gnorga with his glowing trident, its ends pointing to her throat. Daffy was alongside the angry king, and he glared at the half-troll half-octopus, giving a 'hmph'. "Why, King Horace N. Buggy!" Gnorga chuckled, as she lowered the trident down, "Ha ha ha. How are you?" The king wouldn't take such nonsense, and he pointed his trident at her even closer to her throat as he leaned closer. "Let her go!" "Not a chance, Horace! She's mine now." Gnorga frowned. The half-troll half-octopus glowered as she tightened her grip on the girl's wrist and showed Horace the contract that Lilo signed. "We made a deal." she continued, as she unfurled the contract. Horace froze as he was presented with the scroll, horrified to see his youngest niece's name signed at the bottom. Megavolt and Quackerjack bound Lilo's arms and pulled her away from her uncle. Lilo felt her heart break as a tear slid from her eye. "Uncle Horace, I'm sorry!" she sobbed, "I-I-I didn't mean to. I didn't know-" Without a word, furious that Gnorga manipulated Lilo into one of her evil deals, Horace powered up his trident and blasted the contract. Gnorga was sent flying back towards an underwater rock. But as the firepower from the trident simmered down, Horace saw that the contract didn’t have so much as a scratch from the attack. Horace was horrified as Gnorga laughed at his problem. Horace brought back his trident in shock. "You see?" Gnorga snickered, "The contract's legal, binding, and completely unbreakable-even for YOU." Horace stared down at his trident with a shocked look, and Gnorga took this as her cue. Swimming forward, she placed a cruel hand on his shoulder, biting her lip as she casually waved the contract around and slid behind Horace. "Of course, I always was a girl with an eye for a bargain." said Gnorga, "The niece of the great fox doctor is a very precious commodity." As Gnorga spoke, the contract zoomed over to where Megavolt and Quackerjack were holding Lilo hostage. It circled around the terrified mermaid making a whirlpool around Lilo before shrinking her down to a polyp. Horace tried to save her, but Gnorga stopped him, twirling a finger in the air. "But," she said. "I might be willing to make an exchange. For someone even better." King Horace pulled his arm away, watching her skeptically, and swallowed at this. Back above water, the prince had gotten out of his prince outfit. Ignoring the looks from his subjects, he got in a lifeboat. Jumba quickly ran to the edge of the ship, concerned for the sake of the prince. "Stitch, what are you doing?" Jumba called. "Jumba, I lost her once; I am not going to lose her again!" shouted Stitch, as he rowed, determined to save his love. Back underwater, Lilo was nearing her transformation into a polyp as Gnorga manipulated Horace. "Now! Do we have a deal?" she sneered, as she held the new contract. Horace looked at his niece, who was nearly fully transformed, then looked away in pain. He hated to give his power and his kingdom to the evil half-troll half-octopus, but he wouldn't abandon his precious niece. Clenching his eyes shut, the king aimed at the scroll, and his niece's name was replaced with his own in Lilo's place. "Ha! It's done then." Gnorga exclaimed. With that, The whirlpool disconnected itself from Lilo turning back into her mermaid self and and it turned against the king. Horace suddenly started shrinking down into a polyp. Gnorga cackled evilly as Lilo watched in horror as her uncle shrunk. "No." she gasped, "No!" But Gnorga started laughing at their problem. Meanwhile, on the surface, Stitch was standing on the rowboat with a harpoon in his hands, ready to throw it. He could see something bright happening from the ocean floor. Once the bright swirls stopped, Horace's crown came falling around him, and his trident placed neatly beside him as he emerged, a small grub-like creature, which weakly lifted its head up, facing Daffy. Daffy's eyes widened slightly as he looked at Horace in his polyp form. "Oh!" Daffy gasped, as he shed a tear, "Your majesty." "Uncle Horace?" asked a worried Lilo. She exhaled as she knelt down toward her uncle. "At last!" Gnorga smirked, as she picked up the golden crown and placed it on her head, covering her hat, "It's mine!" And she laughed wickedly. Picking up the trident, her amused smirk turned into a wicked beam, Finally having what she longed for, loud cackles erupted from her throat while Lilo looked upon her uncle with guilt. But, seeing how her uncle sacrificed himself for her, and furious at what Gnorga had done, Lilo turned to glare up at Gnorga and tried to attack. "You!" she snarled, "You monster!" And she threw herself at the female octopus troll queen, bringing her into a headlock. Gnorga seethed as she struggled to grab the princess. She eventually got a hold of her and threw her at a nearby rock. Lilo wheezed against the pain as her back collided with the rock. Gnorga turned the trident toward her. "Don't fool with me, missy!" she snapped, "Contract or no, I'll- AAAAHH!" Before Gnorga could strike, her arm was struck by something sharp. It was Stitch's harpoon, and it left a scratch on Gnorga's arm. She turned to Stitch, who was swimming above the fight. "Why, you little..." she snarled. "Stitch," Lilo cried. "Stitch, look out!" Gnorga held Lilo against the rock with her tentacle and turned to her animal boys. "After him!" she shouted, pointing at Stitch, who was swimming up to the surface. The rat and duck chased after Stitch. Stitch got to the surface and took a breath of oxygen, only to pulled him back down in the water by Megavolt and Quackerjack, who wrapped themselves around his legs and on his upper body, making it hard for him to get out. Chip, Dale, and Daffy saw he was in trouble. "Come on!" yelled Daffy, and the three swam over. Daffy bit Megavolt's tail, causing him to yelp in pain. Chip and Dale whacked Quackerjack in the face several times. "Oh, you want some of this?" Chip shouted, "And one of those!" "Take that!" Dale echoed, "And that!" Then he finished with the final blow, saying, "And that!" They let go of Stitch. After the two let go of Stitch, they both glared at Chip, Dale, and Daffy. As the struggle went on, Gnorga pointed the trident towards Stitch. "Say goodbye to your sweetheart." she sneered, as she got ready to zap Stitch. Lilo came up from behind her, covered her eyes, and pushed her head back, making Gnorga shriek. This caused her to lose focus with her blast of power and aim it towards Megavolt and Quackerjack. Just as the trident shot a thundershock attack, the attack hit both Megavolt and Quackerjack, electrocuting them. Megavolt and Quackerjack screamed in pain due to being hit by the blast, causing them to explode. Gnorga dropped the trident and looked at the space they once occupied, aghast. She caught the rat and duck's ashes as they fell into her outstretched hands. "Babies!" Gnorga gasped, "My poor, little poopsies!" There were very few people she cared for in this world, but they had been her beloved pets for years. Her eyes glowed red as she growled and glared towards Lilo and Stitch, who were swimming to the surface. Filled with anger, and having had it with Lilo, Gnorga started to become extremely angry. A cloud of black smoke bellowed out from Gnorga, and she started transforming and growing big, covering the whole ocean and blackening it as Chip, Dale, and Daffy watched in terror of her evil transformation with fear. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies